


Nai's Sick Day

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Karneval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nai catches a stomach bug, Circus helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a version of this up on my Fanfiction.net account as usual.

"Nai," Yogi said, shaking the white haired niji awake. "Nai, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Sitting up on his bed, Nai rubbed the sleep from his eyes and waited for Yogi to leave the room before he flopped back down. He really didn't feel like eating or getting out of bed; he wanted to sleep in some more. But, not wanting to worry his friends, he got up and tried to ignore the nausea that threatened to send everything he ate the day before up again.

He really didn't feel good; even though he didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew, was that his head hurt, his throat burned, his stomach refused to keep any food or liquids down, and everything felt really hot and cold at the same time

Fighting off the nausea for the time being, he stood up and went to the kitchen where Yogi had just finished making pancakes, eggs, and bacon; and all throughout breakfast, he tried to eat, but his stomach wouldn't accept it and he had to swallow hard just to get it past his throat, and when it felt like his stomach would rebel, he would slowly drink his orange juice and try to act like nothing was wrong. And it almost worked, but of course, Akari had noticed.

Shortly after breakfast was done, Yogi suggested they play hide-and-seek, and Nai decided to play; even though his body was begging him not to.

Ignoring it, Nai hid in the vent that had sent him falling out of the ship the one time and tried to fight off the nausea as the sheep looked for him. After the one hour time limit was up; he came out and waited until Yogi and Tsukumo weren't paying attention before he ran to the bathroom and threw up. A violent coughing fit taking over his body as more of his breakfast made a reappearance. After what had felt like hours, he was able to pull himself away from the toilet for a little bit; struggling to keep himself awake as the door opened. Feeling more bile make its way up his throat, he retched into the toilet and gagged as it passed his lips, making him retch again.

_Now Nai."_ Karoku's voice rang in his head as he cried out at the pain. _"See what happens when you ignore me."_

"Nai?" Akari called, walking into the bathroom and seeing Nai in front of the toilet; holding his head in pain. "Nai, what's wrong?" Rushing over to the white haired half-niji, he knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nai?!"

_"This is what you get for ignoring me."_ Karoku's voice continued as Nai gagged and started throwing up again. _"The only way to make it stop, is to push the others away."_

_"Nai? Nai, answer me."_ Akari shouted, his voice distorting as Nai continued to vomit into the toilet; a loud buzzing taking over his hearing entirely as his entire body went numb and everything turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, really dark. And it was really hard to focus on everything too.

Knowing his brain wasn't going to allow him the access back into dreamland any time soon, Nai opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room, tucked into his bed with a cool washcloth on his head. Not really sure how he ended up back in bed, he sat up and felt tears fill his eyes as the pain came back full force. Bringing his hand up to hold his head, he noticed that everything looked a lot bigger, and his hands were smaller.

"Jiki, leave Nai alone." Yogi's voice said from the other side of the door. "You heard what Dr. Akari said. He doesn't want you in there giving Nai your medicines."

"This isn't medicine though." Jiki's voice said. "It's just juice. He has to stay hydrated."

Hearing the door open, Nai looked up at Jiki, who nearly dropped the glass that was in his hand as his jaw dropped; Yogi's eyes widening as a smile went across his face.

"What are you two staring at?" he asked innocently, his voice a lot higher in pitch as Jiki covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh...my god." he muttered as Yogi ran into the room at top speed. "Nai, you're-"

"Absolutely adorable!" Yogi squealed, grabbing the baby Nai and picking him up from the bed; spinning around and pressing the white haired boy against his chest so tight that Nai's face turned a bit blue before it went pale and his eyes widened.

Confused as to how Nai had went to someone who appeared about fourteen years old to a toddler, Jiki set down the glass in his hand and ran over to Yogi, plucking Nai from his arms. "Yogi, let's not-" Hearing Nai retch, he stiffened as Nai threw up all over his shirt. "Make him do that. Nice going you idiot, you squeezed him too hard."

"Sorry." Yogi apologized, reaching out to take Nai from him.

"No." he said, keeping Nai out of his reach. "You've held him quite enough for one day."

"But he's so little and cute." Yogi said. "Let me hold him."

"Ew, no. Get away." Jiki snapped, trying to keep Yogi away from him and Nai as Yogi tried to take Nai from him.

"Let me hold him!" he shouted.

"No."

"But I want to hold him."

"Get out of here Yogi." he shouted.

Feeling his feet slip out from under him, Jiki fell backwards with Yogi on top of him; landing on Nai's bed as Nai slipped from his hands and landed on the floor, bumping his head and doing a somersault before he just sat there, holding his head.

"Nai, are you okay?" Jiki asked, suddenly panicked as he got out from underneath Yogi and rushed over. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to drop you."

Looking up at Jiki again, Nai felt his eyes fill with tears as Tsukitachi and Hirato came into the room and looked right at them.

"He did it." the two said in unison as Tsukitachi walked over and picked Nai up off the floor; moving pieces of his snowy white hair out of the way so he could look at the bump on his head. Nai wincing as soon as he touched it.

"I tell you two to do one thing. And you make Nai hit his head." he said. "Akari and Gareki are going to kill you."

"It wasn't me." they both said in unison. "He did it."

"I'll take him." Hirato said, taking the baby Nai from Tsukitachi. "You deal with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, probably should have mentioned I turned Nai into a baby. Hehe, sorry.


End file.
